A liquid crystal display device has advantages of low power, no radiation and so on, which occupies a dominant position in flat panel display field.
A liquid crystal display panel of a current liquid crystal display device mainly comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate that are disposed opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer filled between the array substrate and the color film substrate. Both sides of the liquid crystal layer are provided with alignment film, and the function of the alignment film is to make a liquid crystal molecule in the liquid crystal layer oriented, in order to realize display function.
In an existing manufacturing process of an alignment film, a rubbing alignment technique is most widely used. The rubbing alignment technique is capable of producing a better orientation effect, but there is also unavoidable defect, such as easy to produce uneven rubbing (rubbing mura) and other undesirable problems. Optical alignment (OA) technique is emerged currently, and it is capable of producing uniform alignment in a liquid crystal layer. However, anchoring energy of the optical alignment is weak, and it is easy to produce poor alignment.